The Gift
by JoeldeBunchastu
Summary: A Mysterious Teenager Has A strange Ability... Now with four chapters!
1. Part One

  
  
The Gift  
  
By Joel Dao-Zi Kh'as  
  
He had been running for as long as he could remember.  
He did not know what he had been running from at  
first, but now he knew. Those dreams he had as a  
child, where the monsters had killed everyone he knew,  
he was told that they were just dreams, with no truth  
to them at all. Unfortunately, it turned out they  
were real....  
  
*Colony Planet Vega 3*  
  
Joel had just woken up, startled from his sleep by a  
horrible nightmare. He was being chased by some  
strange, horrible creature that had killed the rest of  
his family. He had been getting therapy for these  
dreams, and for a little while it had worked, but then  
the dreams came back again. Also, he had recently  
been hearing strange noises, sort of like talking, but  
with a slightly echoing quality, and he could not make  
out what was being said. He did not mention these  
things to his therapist, because he did not want to  
have to take all those tests again. However, since it  
was about time to wake up anyway, he decided he might  
as well get some breakfast. He had an appointment  
with his therapist again today, and he really did not  
want to go to it...  
  
*At the Therapists office*  
  
"Joel, I heard you started having the dreams again.   
Is there anything you want to tell me? You know  
anything you say will be kept confidential." Said the  
therapist, Dr. Tsien.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it..." said Joel.  
  
"You know I can't help you if you don't tell me  
anything. What is it about the dreams you don't want  
to talk about? If I get to a subject you don't want  
me to tell right now, I'll stop."  
  
"Well, ok..." said Joel.  
  
"Good. Now, you say these nightmares have something  
to do with some 'Strange, frightening creatures' that  
kill all your family, and also the rest of the colony.  
No, why do you suppose that you might be dreaming  
this..."  
  
*After the Psychoanalysis*  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Fargo, this is one of the strangest  
cases I have ever dealt with, if not the strangest..."  
began Dr. Tsien.  
  
"What do you mean by that? What's happening to my  
son?!?" asked Mrs. Fargo, extremely worried.  
  
"Well, you see, I can't really find any reason why he  
would be having these dreams, except for one reason.  
He might have been abused in his childhood, the  
'creatures' as he called them, representing the  
abusers. Now, you said before that you adopted Joel,  
correct?"   
  
"In a way, yes. He was actually found 8 years ago  
wandering in the northern desert. We thought he was  
about 6 at the time, but he appeared to not know where  
he was, or where he was from, etc. So we don't know  
if he was abused or not. I would think that he might  
have been, or he might just have gotten lost one  
day..." said Mr. Fargo.  
  
"Well, the only other reason I could think of would  
be reconstructing a past occurrence... but that would  
mean that these creatures were real..." said Dr.  
Tsien, unsure of himself.  
  
*Joel's POV*  
  
I had been in the desert for who knows how long. I  
had forgotten where I was, and even who I was. I  
could only remember terrible, frightening things that  
had happened, although I couldn't remember the exact  
details. I'm not sure I'll ever undrestand what  
happened that day, but for now, I'm pretty sure I'm  
fine with that... Well, I'm tired now, so I guess  
I'll try to go to sleep... I hope I don't have that  
nightmare again, but I guess it might be inevitable...  
  
*Joel's Dream*  
  
Run. That word was the only thing he could think of.  
He had only been able to escape because of his small  
size, and that wouldn't hide him for long. The things  
had gotten there not that long ago, and he couldn't  
imagine how there had been so many so fast, but he  
could care less about that now. All he knew was that  
he was scared, his parents and sister were dead, and  
he was the only one who had survived. Luckily, there  
was an escape pod which had autopilot, and would  
automatically guide it to the next inhabited planet.   
That is when the creatures surrounded him, and that is  
when he screamed and awoke.  
  
END OF PART ONE 


	2. Part Two

  
  
The Gift, Part Two  
  
By: Joel Dao-Zi Kh'as  
  
*Joel's Room*  
  
Joel was sitting up straight, in a cold sweat. The dream was just so real, it felt like it had actually been happening... suddenly, he started remembering an ancient memory...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
His father had been a computer technician for the company. His mother was a major share holder in Weyland-Yutani. During that short stint of his life, everything felt so... unreal. Like it was too good to be true. He couldn't really discern it, since he was 6 at the time, but still, he felt something was coming soon. Something bad.  
  
Of course, his intuition was correct. On May 9th, Joel's birthday, a strange ship had come aboard the station. Evidently, it was going on autopilot, and was requesting docking clearance. It had used correct docking codes, etc., so they had let it aboard. That was one of the worst mistakes they would ever make...  
  
*Slightly Later, Still Flashback, not Joel's POV*  
  
"Ok, people, ready docking bay Number Two-oh-five. This ship's coming in on autopilot, so don't get too close to it, or it might smash you."  
  
The ship was not that big. About the size of three one-story houses. However, when the doors were opened, there was a strange sound from it opening it's doors... an almost organic slurping sound...  
  
"I don't believe that is a normal sound when one opens a door, John," said Carlene McCowsky, one of the supervisors.  
  
"No, I don't like this one bit..." said John Marshall, another one of the supervisors.  
  
John then activated the intercom function, and then proceeded to ask for Curtis Schwister, the local Colonial Marine Brigade commander.  
  
"Excuse me, Commander Curtis, but we think there's something you should see..." said John.  
  
"What is it? It's in the middle of the night, for God's sake..." said Curtis, sleepy from just waking up.  
  
"Well sir, we have a situation here, and we think you should-" he was cut short by a blood-curdling scream.  
  
"Oh my God! What IS that thing?!?!" screamed one of the docking people.  
  
A huge creature, with an elongated head, and was about 5-6 feet taller than a normal human. It then proceeded to run towards the nearest docking controller and grabbed him and dragged him into the ship. Chaos then insued, and an alert was sounded throughout the colony.  
  
*Curtis Schwister's Quarter's*  
  
"Crap," thought Curtis, "not now... I was about to retire, also. Well, guess I'll rouse the troops..."   
  
Cutis then went to the control panel to the special intercom which only went into the Colonial Marine's Quarters and spoke into it saying,  
"Attention, all Colonial Marine Personnel. We have a possible Xenomorph infestation on the ship that just came in, and we need to flush it out. We need to hold back the Xenomorphs untill they can hack into the Ship's guidance systems and make it go out the airlock."  
  
*RJ Cooper's Quarter's, The Colony Leader.*  
  
RJ Cooper was very tense. A ship full of the deadliest creatures in the Galaxy had just gone into his colony, and he didn't know what to do except do a distress call. Disoriented, he ran towards the Colonial Marines HQ for the base, and demanded to see Commander Schwister immediately.  
  
"Ok, I want to know two things. One, why was that ship allowed clearance into the base? and Two, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!?"  
  
"Sir, calm down. Those marines are experts, and they can control the threat for now. THere should be backup in an hour or two, so don't worry. There's a whole Platoon  
of Marines down on the Planet we're orbiting, so we'll get enough reinforcments."  
  
"Yeah, that's what they said 50 years ago at the Acheron colony..." thought Cooper, still very afraid.  
  
END OF PART TWO  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part Three

  
The Gift: Part Three  
By: Joel Dao-Zi Kh'as  
  
*NOTE: Joel in the flashback is about 6 years old. Out of the flashback he is 14*  
*OTHER NOTE: Hu-an is human, if you haven't guessed when you read the text*  
  
  
There was terror in the launch bay. The marines had been able to hold off the aliens, but one had escaped through one of the airlocks. The aliens had lost about 3, and the marines had lost 10. It was clearly a losing battle. Personnel was dropping left and right, and preperations to seal off the area were being made. The motion trackers at key intervals in the corridors, etc. had been activated, and the auto-guns paired with them were told to fire on anything non-humanoid and larger than a human being. No one knew what was going to happen, and all they could do was pray...  
  
*Joel's Room, During Flashback*  
  
Joel's parents were in a panic. They didn't know what was going on, but they were going to get off the colony as soon as they could. Mrs. Hodgson owned a private shuttle, but it was all the way on the other end of the colony. Joel didn't know exactly what was happening, but he knew it couldn't be good. The red lights only came on when something terrible was happening, and he was scared enough so that he really didn't care what had happened, as long as he could get away from it. Suddenly, he discovered that he heard something, but it wasn't from outside, it was more like it was going directly into his brain. It really wasn't any connected thing of speech, it was basically a string of, "Must protect queen, get new hosts, must destroy dangers for queen," etc. Joel was doubly scared by this, but he didn't mention it, because his parents were scared enough.  
  
*Alien's POV*  
  
The plan had gone off flawlessly, as the Queen had said it would. The Queen's plan was perfect, because it used one of the Hu-an ships autopilot to get to the nearest colony. In this way, they would get new hosts and the creche would become viable again. But something disturbed the warrior. He thought he had heard one of his brothers talking to him, but it wasn't something one of his kind would say. It had sounded like something the Hu-ans would say. It was something like, "Help me... I'm scared... please don't let me die..." and so on. The warrior was able to track the messages to one of the Hu-an refuges. And so the warrior went on, evading the motion trackers by going slowly, and even if one of the things had attacked him, his shell was too hard to be punctured by those things...  
  
*Curtis's Command Center, or CCC*  
  
"Commander Schwister, we're outnumbered..*snap*-ready lost Pvt. Berganza and Shoji, and *crackle*-eed support soon, and*loud human scream, gunshots* THEY'RE BREAKING THROUGH THE BULKHEAD! EVACUATE TH-AUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH*Radio Silence except for gunfire and metal tearing sounds*.  
  
"Damn," thought Curtis, "We underestimated those things. Well, time to try to make a last stand, or at least help the people evacuate..."  
  
*RJ Cooper's Quarters*  
  
RJ was even more nervous than before. One of those things had gotten through, and now the barriers were being broken down. "Well, better to flee and survive than die," he thought, as he went to the emergency pod doors and got into the first one. He then went down to the planet surface, unknowingly bringing the alien scourge with him...  
  
END OF PART THREE 


	4. Part Four

The Gift: Part Four By: Joel de Bunchastu

Note: I am sorry for the horrifically long delay since the last update; however, I am picking this back up again, and hopefully my skills have improved since I started this.

---

Within the infested ship, the hot, cloying atmosphere plastered John Berganza's hair to his forehead. He awoke with a start, with a firey pounding at the back of his head; he tried to move his hand to it, but it was stuck fast to the odd substance which he was now encased in. He began to struggle, eventually becoming hysterical as all of his efforts were shown to be in vain. A dark shape approached...

---

The Hu-An harvest had been quite successful; twelve new brothers were awaiting birth, and more hosts were secured; the Warrior could not discern why he was so troubled. He crawled within a nook within the Hu-An vessel, and began hibernating, perhaps to escape this incessant feeling.

---

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door. Joel's parents froze in terror, as the pounding turned into battering. The door began to give way, and there was no way out of the room, save a small vent. "Joel!" his father screamed, "You need to get inside the air duct! For the love of God, quickly!"

Joel nodded silently, stood upon his bed, and went within the duct. "Mommy! Daddy! You come now too!" His mother shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, honey, but we can't fit in there; you've got to run!"

As Joel pleaded, the door gave way entirely. The door was pushed within the room with inhuman force, knocking his mother unconscious. Joel saw his father pick up a pipe, and in a futile gesture of resistance, began to beat back the three... things that entered the room. A piercing shriek was emitted, and Joel's father was stung, instantly paralyzed. Then, one of the things took notice of him...

---

Cooper ran through the halls, carrying the colony's funds with him, towards the escape pod. Another followed him, unbeknownst to Cooper, and he screamed "There's room for ten in there! Please, let me in!"

"You could be infected. I-I'm sorry" he said, as he shut the door behind him. He could not hear the man, but he saw the soul shattering moan he made...

---

The Warrior was jostled violently, and came out of hibernation. He noted that easy prey was on the floor below him, paying no heed to his surroundings. Outside, he saw with his nearly vestigal eyes a green sphere, and they were heading for it at great speeds.

The Warrior heard the Queen then; she said "Go, my child, I give you permission to start another hive upon this fertile world you see before you." The Warrior began several subtle shifts in its genetic coding, allowing it more independent action, as well as the ability to turn the Hu-An into eggs...

---

"We've got a signal, cap'n", the Comm Tech said.

Captain Byron looked up at the video feed, sighting a small object entering the atmosphere of this, the colony world Mordox. "There must have been an accident on the research station; are you picking up any other craft?"

"Just the one, sir, but more could be on the way." the Comm Tech continued.

"Well, dispatch medical crews immediately; we need to help those people as soon as possible"

"Aye, sir." 


End file.
